Payday Driver
by TheFlameHammer
Summary: Twitch was dead. That sniper got a lucky shot on him and they had no driver. It was fortunate for the crew that Bain and Locke found a new driver, one who seems more confidant than Twitch. But with how brave this guy is, how would this affect their jobs? And how many people do these contractors know? An AU of Payday 2.
1. Chapter 1 - Driver

**Chapter One - Driver**

Bain hated that this had happened. The Payday Crew's driver had been killed while the crew attempted an escape from the Benevolent Bank, and they now needed a new driver for when they attempted to break Hoxton, the real one, out of jail. He was on a voice call with locke to figure out what to do.

"I don't think Wolf wants to drive, I know Chains would be too busy fighting, Dallas is always trying to coordinate everyone, and Hoxton's too gentle at the wheel." Bain complained not very quietly.

"I think I know a man." the South African mercenary said with a cocky grin that Bain never saw. "Takumi Carpenter, a Japanese-American driver for hire. He's got a slight reputation as a great driver, and apparently he has the one thing Twitch never had, a pair of balls. And I know he has them, I helped him once and I know how he drives, recklessly."

"How can we find him?" Bain asked.

"You need to speak with him online, he goes by the pseudonym 'Driver D' on Reddit." Locke explained. "You usually find him r/classiccars or on 4Chan's /O/ board."

"I'll speak with him." Bain said with confidence the compressed audio hid.

* * *

Takumi was having a heated online debate over what racing anime was the best when his browser suddenly opened a website he had never seen before. He checked the URL, .

_What a safe looking website._ Takumi thought as he stared at the screen a chat log dedicated to the website suddenly opened.

[Admin]: Sorry for taking manual control, I needed to contact you and I don't trust Reddit or 4Chan.

This guy knew about his web activity? Not a surprise, he wasn't very good at hiding his web activity.

[You]: What do u need?

[Admin]: Am I speaking with Takumi Carpenter? Or should I say 'Driver D'?

[You]: How'd u know?

[Admin]: I have friends in Murky Water.

Of course Locke would have told this guy about him, he was a businessman, after all.

[You]: Back on topic, wut is the job?

[Admin]: I need a driver for my crew, and to spend some cash.

[You]: I need deets.

[Admin]: Payday Crew needs a good driver, the usual guy is dead. You'll just be breaking a guy out of jail, and taking orders from the US flag masked one, Dallas.

[You]: wut is the pay?

[Admin]: $1,000,000

Holy shit. That was enough to get Takumi's student and home loans paid off _and _have lots of spending cash.

[You]: I'll do it, where meet?

[Admin]: You won't meet me, you'll meet Dallas. Take your car to Payday Dry Cleaning, tomorrow.

[You]: Got it.

The chat log closed and Takumi just closed his laptop. He could not believe his luck, he got a job that would bring his life together. He grabbed his journal and a pen excitedly.

_05/20/14 I finally am going to make it big._

* * *

Dallas waited outside the safehouse patiently. The forty year old was expecting some new driver to come in soon, not that he would like them. Twitch had been the crew's driver for almost a year and he just up and died during the hit on Benevolent. Now Bain found a new driver that apparently was just as good, that was for Dallas to decide. An old car, a 1983 Toyota AE86 Sprinter, drove up in front of the safe house and spun to the side as it pulled into the curb. The window lowered, revealing a young man wearing blue jeans and green canvas jacket with sunglasses and driving gloves. His brown hair and clean face made him look exactly like what one would expect an escape driver would look like.

"Dallas?" the driver asked.

"Yeah." Dallas responded.

"Driver D. Nice to meet you." the young man introduced. He waved Dallas to enter the car and Dallas did so.

"Alright, we'll be going over a few scenarios." Dallas explained. "Drive to the bank on this address." Dallas said handing a slip of paper to Driver D. The driver stared at it and shoved it in his pocket. The car suddenly lurched forward, bordering on violating the speed limit as it rushed to the bank. They arrived and Dallas fortunately had all his limbs attached to his body.

"We're there." Driver D said confidently.

"Alright, for this scenario, things went south during a regular bank hit and we need to escape. Do not use the same route you used to get here." Dallas said. The car lurched _backwards_ out of all directions and quickly turned into a place they did not go through to get to the bank. The driver maneuvered through the streets and alleys with drifts and complicated maneuvers until they arrived at the safehouse.

"What's the next one, boss?" Driver D asked.

"You're hired." Dallas muttered in shock.

* * *

**A/N:** **Welcome to my second fanfic, Payday Driver. This one is an AU of Payday 2 full of my own headcanons, ideas, and a few of my OCs. I hope you enjoy this piece. And, yes Takumi's name, code name, and car are based off Initial D, even though I have never read nor seen it. Hope you enjoy and have a great day! **

**PS: I noticed my first chapters tend to be really short, should I be worried about that? Feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Preplaning

**Chapter Two - Preplaning For Hoxton**

Hoxton didn't like the looks of this new driver. He was pretty sure he'd annihilate whatever car they took to the breakout. And besides, this guy was a contractor, he could betray them at any given moment. Nevertheless, he had to let this guy do his job. He entered the basement safehouse and went to the desk set up near the shooting range. Dallas, Wolf, Chains the new guy, Driver, and Jacket were waiting at the desk.

"Alright, let's get started." Dallas opened. "We'll be hitting the DC area courthouse. Hoxton is going to be there for a retrial. There's too much evidence stacked against him for him to walk, but he's someplace with less security than a prison, and that's what matters."

"The problem is, security out front will be tight." Chains explained. "So, we'll be going through the back door and accessing maintenance tunnels while the guards use underground passages to get Hoxton to the courtroom."

"We'll be drilling the wall to slide a dollar bill through the wall to let Hoxton know we're here so he'll stop the guards." Dallas explained. "Then, we blow the walls and take out the guards." Jacket pressed a button on his tape recorder.

"Dad and will be waiting to pick you up." the recorder bleated out.

"That's right, Jacket and I will be just outside the building in an armored pickup truck." Driver began. "I'll be waiting in the driver's seat and Jacket will be waiting in the passenger seat to clear out the guards in the front. Not sure how he'll do it on his own."

"He has ways, he took down a mafia in Miami single handedly." Dallas explained. "I trust him."

"What about police response time?" Hoxton asked. "They'd definitely have guys waiting to respond to an attack, it's Hox's retrial, a former Payday member."

"I can shake them." Driver answered with a cocky grin. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Dallas was practicing at the range when Driver approached him. He was holding a Glock 17 handgun and seemed worried.

"Dallas, boss?" Driver asked. "You mind if I have this for personal protection?"

"No problem, can you shoot it?" Dallas asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Drive responded.

"Alright, show me how you hold it." Dallas ordered. Driver had his body facing the targets and held the gun low with one hand. He shot at the targets and missed most of the seventeen shots he had.

"I did terribly…" Driver muttered.

"No one does great on their first try, let me show you how to hold it." Dallas responded to this. He gripped the handgun with two hands. Resting the top of his right hand just under the slide. He extended his arms out and leaned forward as he fired at the targets. All of the shots met their target.

"How'd you do that?" Driver asked in awe.

"Easy, avoid trying to stop the recoil, hold it tight, squeeze the trigger instead of jerking it, lean into it, and focus on the front sight. Let the front sight sit in between the rear sights and have the top line up with the top of the other sights." Dallas explained. Driver held the gun with both hands and did as Dallas told him to. He kept firing at the targets until he ran out of ammo. They hit, granted they had three inch groupings, but they hit.

"How'd I do?" Driver asked. Dallas chuckled.

"You're doing better, keep going at it until your groupings are as tight as possible. Dallas left the range with the melodic sound of gunfire following him.

Bain was on call with The Dentist. He had issues trusting this guy, he seemed like he was working for his own goals and would kill the crew to meet them. But he had no choice, he knew things that the crew needed to know and he was willing to help them get Hoxton back.

"James Hoxworth's trial is on May thirtieth. This will give your crew time to prepare." The Dentist explained in his unsettling voice.

"Until then, we need money to pay for the favors we'd need for this." Bain muttered. "And I know just the thing."

"Please, do tell." The Dentist said dryly.

"There's a GenSec convoy that'll be going through downtown." Bain started. "They'll be taking a pallet of cash to one of their secure facilities. We'll blow up a section of the road to stop the convoy and then the boys will move in to open the one with the cash and secure it."

"I assume you will have Dallas and Wolf in this one?" The Dentist asked.

"Of course. Wolf knows his way around drills and saws, and Dallas is the Pit Boss." Bain explained. "I'll have Chains and Jacket go along for it too, they'll need the muscle."

"And the driver?" The Dentist questioned.

"He'll prove his worth there."

* * *

Takumi was honestly surprised he had a second job with Payday. A bit of excitement before the real job in just one week and some extra cash. He plugged in his headphones and turned his iPod on as the crew got out of the van shortly after a booming explosion. He sat tapping the steering wheel to the beat of _Life Will Change_ by Shoji Meguro and sung by Lyn Inaizumi. The rock beat encouraged him to slightly dance as he waited for the crew to return. He had no idea how the crew did heists in their suits. He was just sitting in the car waiting for them to return and he was overheating. He turned the AC on full blast, letting the cool air overcome him. He snapped into focus as the song changed to _Deja Vu _by Tsuko G, as the crew rushed to van. They rushed over in their body armor and suits, carrying duffle bags stuffed with hundred dollar bills that they tossed in the back. Dallas slammed the door shut as he sat next to Takumi.

"Let's go!" Dallas shouted. Takumi slammed on the gas and the van shot off. He was clear for a block or two, before he was confronted by three police cruisers tailing him.

"Tell the guys in the back not to shoot." Takumi ordered.

"Why would you want them not to shoot?" Dallas demanded.

"To avoid attracting more attention." Takumi answered. Dallas sighed.

"Don't shoot guys." Dallas said into what Takumi assumed was a radio built into his mask. Takumi hit the clutch and moved it into a faster gear and drove forward, straight towards a brick wall. He thinned his eyes as he suddenly dropped to third gear, and drifted into a right turn. Two of the cruisers crashed into fire hydrants and the wall. The third car was still on him and he needed to lose it before returning to the safehouse. He drifted into a left turn and hyper focused as he performed his risky maneuver. He set the van into the lowest gear possible while forcing it to turn in one place. When the van was turned to go back where it had come from, he shoved it into the third gear and sped past a cruiser containing a pair of astounded cops. He lost them as he drifted into an alley to finish off the escape.

* * *

**A/N:** **And there we go, chapter two done. The crew will be rescuing the real Hoxton in the next chapter, where I'm going to start deviating from what we know is the cannon and start with my headcannon. As for the van, I always had this idea that the crew had focused on reliability over price or style so I thought it would make sense that the van would be a manual. I want to start doing somehting now, I'm going to include chapter questions in some chapters. I'll ask a question and I'll respond to whatever answers I think would work best and might even implement it in the story. So with that out of the way, first chapter question ever!**

**CQ: Takumi will eventually start to arm himself a bit better and get more involved in heists. So I'd like to ask, what weapons that aren't already in the game would you like to see Takumi use and think would make sense for him? (Note: He's only a beginer shooter so nothing complicated like G11's, MK23 SOCOM's or naything made by HK or FN Herstal for that matter.)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hoxton Breakout Part One

**Chapter Three - Hoxton Breakout Part One**

They arrived a few minutes early, so they had time to drill without raising an alarm. Chains watched as Wolf drilled into the wall with the same type drill they used to open smaller safes and security doors. He wondered how the piece of shit drill would cut through a two inch concrete wall no problem, but jam a minimum of two times while cutting the one inch thick lock of a tiny safe, or god forbid a thin metal door. He didn't know why the drill was like this, he just decided he'd blame whoever designed the drill and coded it's auto drilling program. The hole was cut, about a quarter inch thick, and just in time too, the guards were walking by with Hoxton. The old Hoxton, that is, not Dallas' brother. Dallas slipped a dollar bill through the slot and lowered his mask. It was go time.

* * *

James Hoxworth hated handcuffs. They were tight on his wrists and looked like trash. He didn't even know why they had him in cuffs, the trial would end in his re-arrest. The trial was so sudden too, he didn't even have time to find a good lawyer and to stick with the public defender. He wanted to sigh but kept quiet as the two guards could beat him at any given moment for any reason. He noticed something strange as they walked through the cold tunnels, a dollar bill slipped through the wall and fell to the floor.

_Bain you crazy bastard. _He thought to himself as he dove into the bill. He grabbed the bill and was met with a kick to the stomach by one of the guards.

"Get up and stop messing around." the guard ordered. James chuckled.

"Look at this!" he chuckled as he unfolded the bill. "I'm rich. It's Payday fellas!" The guards gave worried looks at each other. One of them flicked their baton open.

"I said it's fuc-" James yelled as an explosion rang out. The female guard was shot by Dallas while the male found a piece of rebar shoved in his head, courtesy of good old Wolf, the crazy guy. A man he didn't recognize grabbed a key off one of the guards and unlocked Jame's cuffs.

"Good to see you buddy." Dallas said. "We're getting you out of here."

"It's about fockin time." James said. "Four years without your mugs was really starting to piss me off." He took one of the guards guns, a Sig Sauer P250, and followed the crew out of the courthouse.

* * *

Takumi felt the explosion from where he was outside. It shook the Earth like it was rattle. Jacket busted out of the truck, hammer and Mac 11 in hand as he prepared to massacre the guards.

_That was definitely not a shaped charge._ Takumi thought to himself. He put on his playlist on the truck's aux, with the device choosing _Black Yellow Moebius_ by Simon Viklund as the first song to play. The truck shook as the crew entered the truck. A man in an orange jumpsuit rushed into the seat next to him and gave him a confused look as Takumi hit the gas.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked. "Bloody hell, is Bain replacing everyone now?"

"Name's Takumi, call me Driver." Takumi informed the man.

"James Hoxworth, call me Hoxton, because I'm the real Hoxton." Hoxton responded.

"I got that idea." Takumi deadpanned. "I'm here to drive for the crew for your escape. I'm taking you to the safehouse."

"Tell Bain and Dallas we've got a change in plans." Hoxton began. "We're going to kick the hornet's nest, we're heading to FBI Headquarters."

"Are you crazy Hox!?" Bain yelled through a radio.

"Hell yeah, I know someone ratted me out. One of the guys I met in prison told me so. Someone we once worked with." Hoxton explained. "I want to find out who."

"I'm doubling your pay, Driver." Bain sighed. "Take them to the FBI Headquarters." Takumi grinned wickedly.

"Hell yeah." he spat. He slammed on the beaks and made a right turn with a drift. He maneuvered through the minefield that was the city streets. Dodging the patrol cars and stingers that the cops had laid out was a true challenge. Obviously, the DCPD did not want Hoxton out and about. A series of armored cars prevented them from moving forward.

"We're taking a detour guys!" Takumi yelled. He drifted into a parking structure, annihilating the metal guards that were supposed to keep him out. He knew exactly how to get out, he needed to get to the lowest floor and travel through the maintenance tunnels to get to the street the FBI Headquarters sat on. He drove to the ramp that would take him there, only to find that the pillars were raised to keep him from moving forward. He tried to back up to find a way around, only to immediately head back down. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He could go forward due to the pillars, and he couldn't go back because the police had a swat team ready to take them out. Dallas and wolf dove out of the truck.

"You stay here and hold them off, Wolf and I'll find a way to lower the pillars." Dallas yelled.

"You gonna give me a damn gun?" Hoxton asked as he climbed out. Chains tossed him a bolt action rifle.

"Here you go buddy!" He yelled as Hoxton caught it.

"Oh thanks, Chains, how's 'Hoxton' with his rifle?" Hoxton yelled back.

"We'll settle this later!" Fake Hoxton shouted. Takumi got out of the car and drew his Glock. He rushed to the front of the car and took potshots at the swat. He realized how terrible his gear was as he sat there. A suit and sunglasses were not exactly the best disguise or armor. He just hoped Dallas and Wolf would get the pillars down soon.

* * *

Dallas could not be in any worse of a situation. As it turned out, a Bulldozer was guarding the controls. He instantly recognized that radio stuttered speech as a Dozer's voice, though the face plate was new. The dozer fired off a shotgun, knocking Wolf to the floor as the pellets struck his plate carrier. The Dozer stalked Dallas out of the room and into the parking lot, a terrible time to run out of ammo for his Colt 772. He drew his Kimber 1911 and took shots at the faceplate. All the shots shattered as soon as they came into contact with the plate. Dallas found his handgun run dry and the Dozer still full of shells. The Dozer laughed maniacally as he pumped the shotgun and knocked Dallas down with a shot to his plate carrier. The dover stalked over to Dallas and drew a handgun. Dallas would have been done if Wolf hadn't gotten up and dove into the Dozer. Dallas rushed to the control room, only stopping to watch briefly as Wolf shoved a running drill through the Dozer's faceplate. Dallas ran into the room and started mashing buttons on the keyboard, hoping one would do something. Not only did he lower the pillars, but he also somehow did something that forced the swat team to flee. He and Wolf rushed to the lowest floor to meet with the others. He was about to order Driver to leave, when Hoxton stopped everyone.

"I need a mask," he announced. "And this guy is not 'Hoxton'. He's your brother, right Dallas?"

"Yeah." Dallas responded. Hoxton scoffed.

"You aren't Hoxton, I am." Hoxton said shoving Dallas' brother. "You're Huston now. And you can keep the mask. I came prepared." Hoxton pulled a bandanna out of his suit but Chains stopped him.

"We found your old mask." he said handing Hoxton a mask. "It's a bit burnt but it'll do, right?" Hoxton put on the mask and jumped into the truck's bed. The car drove off and he wrapped an arm around Jacket and Chains' shoulders while whistling _Rule Britannia_.

"Did ya miss me ya wankers?" He shouted as the truck drove onward.

* * *

**A/N: ****And that is part one of Hoxton Breakout! I decided to split this into to two parts because I wanted to go really in depth with this one, but didn't want to make one chapter significantly longer if I could avoid it. So any way, what do ya'll think so far? Is it any good? Is it so bad it makes you want to rip your eyes out? Please leave a review to let me know! **

**CQ: There are many heists in Payday 2, I don't think I can do all of them **_and _**my OC heists. So tell me, what heists do you want to see most? What heists do you want left out? And should I follow the plot line about the cult stuff and the Ark of The Watcher? Or should I just create my own original story?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hoxton Breakout Part Two

**Sokol848: I'm glad your enjoying this! I'm a fan of Sokol as well, he's always in my bot team or I'm using him. Anyways, cannonically, Locke contacts the crew before The Dentist and Hotline takes place before HB. As for John, I allways thought he should have a better introduction so for now he'll be monitoring Chains while I try to write a better intro. I had the idea when I started that BB would be the hiest where Twitch dies, so I'll be including a chapter later where Bain confronts The Dentist and recounts how Twitch died. As for my top five heisters, in no particular order, are Hoxton, John, Joy, Sokol, and Jacket **

* * *

**Chapter Four - Hoxton Breakout Part Two**

The truck somehow slammed through the barriers and the front entrance. Takumi honestly thought that was physically impossible, but here he was. He stumbled out of the Driver's seat as the other gang members actually entered the building. He grabbed the radio and his iPod and spoke into the radio as he fled the building.

"I'm gonna find us a new ride, you just gather the intel Hoxton wanted." He said. He drew his Glock as he ran to the parking garage, only to get stopped by an FBI agent.

"Thank god someone survived." the agent said, confusing Takumi. "I'm gathering some agents to flank the Payday guys from the back entrance, you're the first one I've found so far." Then it hit him. His terrible disguise was good for something after all, because the feds thought he was one of them, for some god damn reason that makes no sense.

"Yeah, we better do that. I think I saw some survivors by the Starbucks across the street." Takumi informed the agent.

"You go secure the back entrance, I'll gather the survivors." the agent ordered Takumi. Takumi ran to the back entrance to the place and made sure the place was secure. He waited for a moment, and the agent came back with a few others in various states of being dressed in their suits. There was the first agent, he was wearing a full suit and sunglasses. Then there were two with no jackets or glasses, but they both had Kevlar vests. And there was one last agent who was lacking a jacket, vest, and glasses.

"What now, sir?" Takumi asked the agent.

"We get in, and move slowly to the control center where they might be headed, and take them out." The agent explained.

"Why don't we ambush them from the garage? Their car is totaled and they'd need a new one." Takumi suggested.

"Brilliant, uh, what's your name again?" the agent asked. Shit. Takumi needed a name, and he needed it quickly.

"Takumi Fujiwara." he quickly bluffed, borrowing from his favorite anime.

"Haven't seen you around, must be new." the agent responded. "Enough chit chat, let's get to it." the group opened a door, with Takumi leading, and stalked through the headquarters. They moved through the building, avoiding the combat started by the gang. The group eventually made it to the parking garage where they set up an ambush near a parked FBI SUV.

"So Takumi," one of the agents started, walking over to Takumi. "What's with the gloves?" Takumi hadn't even realized he hadn't taken off his gloves.

"My mentor advised me to wear gloves to avoid leaving prints that may confuse the forensics guys." Takumi bluffed.

"Smart, I wouldn't want to get arrested because I left prints on some evidence." the agent commented.

_How stupid are these guys? _Takumi thought to himself. An alert came on one of the agent's radio and they took two of the four agents to fight off the gang, leaving Takumi alone with one armored and one unarmored agent. Takumi had one shot to do this right. He checked that his Glock was loaded and raised it at the unarmored agent. He squeezed the trigger and the agent fell to the floor.

"What the hell Takumi?" the other agent said drawing his own sidearm. Takumi dove behind a pillar, which took several bullets from the agent's sidearm. Takumi shot back, hitting the agent in the vest. The agent recoiled, and eventually died when Takumi managed to shoot the agent in the head. The door to the parking lot swung open. Takumi aimed his gun at the door, only to lower it at the sight of the gang. He signaled to the SUV.

"Hop in." he said as he opened the door to the car, taking the keys that sat on the dashboard.

* * *

Dallas was not surprised that the FBI kept records of the rat's testimony. It was critical evidence in the case against Payday as a whole. What surprised him was how hard it was to find the file. Why on earth had the FBI decided not to make a digital copy of the testimony?

"I do not have what you are looking for." Jacket's tape recorder blared out in english, then in spanish.

"Wish it were easy buddy." Dallas sighed. He kept pulling files and checking the case name, to no avail. It didn't help that the swat team responding to their invasion was firing into the archives. At long last, Dallas finally found it. The People V James Hoxworth, the case he needed. Dallas slipped the file into his coat and prepared to head back to the control center. At least he would have, had the police not sent in a heavy response team. The heavy response guys were a hell of a time to deal with for two reasons. One, those guys were crazy accurate. Two, their vests were not just steel plates, but they absorbed energy and evenly distributed through the vest with a vibrating microfiber. Dallas aimed his 772 at one of them and took them out with a clean headshot. He then used a knife he had hidden in his sleeve to stab one in the throat. He was able to take a breather after that one as Jacket decided it was his turn. He took down three with a quick burst from his Mac 11, another two with a revolver, and beat two more to death with a hammer.

"The area is safe." Jacket's tape recorder blared out.

"Remind me never to piss you off…" Dallas muttered. The two fled the archives and slipped the file to Hoxton.

"Alright, next, there's some DNA we need to recover. They don't have the rat's name in the database, but they have his DNA." Hoxton explained. Dallas and Jacket rushed to the forensics department, where a shield was waiting for them. Dallas peppered the shield with his rifle, with no success. Jacket was the one who managed to take down the shield by grabbing a chair and tossing at the shield, throwing the wielder off balance. He then kicked the shield beared down and shot out his kneecaps, and finished him with a blow from his hammer. The two then rushed into an evidence lockup where Dallas got to admire the _horrible _truth of how the FBI saw their activities.

"God damn Clown Case!" Dallas cursed as he handed the DNA analysis to Hoxton. He was still salty about how the boxes carrying evidence pointing to them said 'Clown Case' and had a just plain awful drawing of a clown. Hoxton scoffed.

"You'll have time to groan about it at the safehouse." Hoxton snapped. "We're leaving." Dallas nodded and guided the crew out front, only to change directions after hearing gunfire from a space below. He forced a metal door open and rushed through the stairwell it led to. A suited man awaited them, aiming a handgun at them, only to lower it.

"Hop in." the man said, as he got an SUV started.

* * *

**A/N:** **And there we are, Hoxton Breakout is done. Sorry that this one is shorter than the first one, I'm still starting out with writing FanFics. I'm hoping that I can get John Wick in soon, handle some of my favorite heists, and add in a few more OCs. Per Sokol848's advice, I'll be going for a more original plot. **

**QT: Now that we know we're going for an original plot, what sould our ultimate heist be? I remember the web series mention that Bain was training the crew for the ultimate heist. I have few ideas, really just Nazi Gold, the Ark of The Covenant, even taking over a country. So what do think? What would the ultimate heist be?**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Safehouse

**Sokol848:** **I like those Ideas. The underground base might be a hard setup, so I may stick with one of my original ideas. Also, I find the idea of Vlad wanting to steal a jet hilarious and very much in character. As for the heisters, I'm going to leave H3H3 out to respect Ethan and Hila's privacy and also because I can't characterize them. As for Jimmy and Sidney, hell yeah I'm adding them. They're both amazing heisters and I ship Sydney and Jacket. As for some of the others, I may not be able to get duke in and I'm not adding Rust. I understand Rust is well liked character, but I can't do him well and I'm honestly not a fan of him. In place, I'll be adding in an OC not introduced in this chapter for Rust, and Duke will have one added here and he may even come in and interact with this literary classic ;).**

* * *

**Chapter Five - The Safehouse**

Takumi pulled into the safehouse without a drift or any impressive moves. Hoxton was honestly disappointed. He got out of the car and wandered the safehouse. It was tiny. There was a kitchen, a couch, a laundromat, a bunk room, and an underground criminal den. He took a seat on the couch and groaned.

"Good god I have a lot of files to look through." Hoxton grumbled.

"I can help if you need it." Takumi said walking over to Hoxton.

"Thanks, I need it." Hoxton said with a yawn. "Tell me about yourself, Takumi."

"Uh, what do you want to know?" Takumi asked.

"Just whatever. Just keep me from passing out." Hoxton mumbled.

"Well, I'm twenty two, I just graduated college with an english degree, I'm working on a crime thriller, and I'm a bit of an otaku." Takumi explained. Hoxton had to interrupt him.

"The hell's an otaku?" Hoxton asked.

"It's a person who's obsessed with technology and pop culture to a point where it's detrimental to their social skills." Takumi explained. "I can really only talk to people about cars, anime and video games."

"You're talking to me right now." Hoxton shot. "I'd say you can talk to people."

"It's not that easy for me." Takumi mumbled. "I just don't know what people want to talk about."

"I want to talk about you." Hoxton responded.

"O-okay then." Takumi stammered. "I remember that one time when I was sixteen, I was doing my drivers test and when we came to the where we were going over parking and the instructor was terrified of my parallel parking."

"It's normal, kid." Hoxton said. "What's not normal is your ability to drive, how'd you learn so well?"

"I was pizza delivery guy in college." Takumi explained. "All four years taught me how to drive."

"Eh, I learned my thieving arts in the streets." Hoxton said. "Street smarts ya know?" Jacket approached them suddenly.

"The company meeting is soon." Jaket's tape recorder stated in english, then french. Hoxton and Takumi nodded and followed Jacket to the basement. They found the members of the crew waiting in front of a monitor. The monitor suddenly swapped from a map of DC to a voice visualizer.

"Great job guys, really." the voice said. "The Dentist now wants us to do the two jobs he wants us to do." Hoxton recognized the voice, good old Bain.

"What's the first one?" Hoxton asked.

"Glad you asked Hox, and I'm glad to hear your voice." Bain began. "He wants us to break into the McKendrick Museum and steal it's latest exhibit, The Diamond."

"Isn't that thing cursed?" Takumi asked. "Brings bad luck and inevitable death to whoever owns it?"

"It's superstition." Bain stated. "Beides, The Dentist has two new guys to help us take it without us getting spotted or dying. The first of them should be here soon. He's not sure if the second would even be willing to join us, Locke is taking care of recruiting him for us."

"Holy hell is this heavy." a female Irish sounding voice called out. Hoxton recognized it immediately.

"Is that you Clover?" Hoxton asked the voice. A woman with long black hair entered the basement.

"Hox?" Clover gasped. "Hoxton! It's great to see you!"

* * *

The guard was too easy to take out. A single strike to the neck made him crumple like a flower. The man stepped into the artifact carrying room and searched for his target. He found it, an ornately decorated sword. He examined the case it was in, it was alarmed, obviously, and the man had no glass cutter. He chuckled as he pressed the tip of his cane to the glass and slid it along the case. Once it was open, he grabbed the sword and swung around to a man in fatigues staring at him.

"I'll take the sword now and deliver your payment as well. I will guarantee it gets put in a museum." the South African voice said.

"_And just who the hell are you?"_ the man asked in french.

"My name is Locke, and if you will, may we speak in English? My French is a bit rusty." the South African responded.

"Alright, Monsieur Locke, why are you here?" the man asked.

"I'm searching for a mister Arsène Lupin. Is it safe to assume he is you?" Monsieur Locke stated.

"Yes, that is me." Arsène said. "Why have you been searching for me?"

"The Payday Gang in America wants you to join." Monsieur Locke explained. "They need your expertise in an upcoming heist." Arsène had heard about them. They mostly just took contracts and did dirty work, but they just recently robbed an robbable bank and saved a comrade, who made them raid a police headquarters. They seemed like his kind of crazy.

"And what happens if I join them?" Arsène pondered.

"Unthinkable riches and thrilling heists." Locke grinned. "If you don't, nothing. I'll let you on your way." Arsène thought for a moment, and extended his hand.

"I'm in." The gentleman thief said with a wide grin.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry for the shorter chapter, I needed to setup The Diamond and introduce Clover and another OC and I'm terrible at this kind of thing. Anyway, Arsene in Payday, a nice combo huh? I read the Ars****è****ne Lupin novel awhile back and I loved and thought he would be a good Payday character, he's the archetype for gentlemen thieves, after all. The Diamond is going to have my own flair of the dramatic in it and won't be the only. Along with the CQ for this chapter, I'm going to include Ars****è****ne's loadout and perk deck, Driver/Takumi's will come later. **

**CQ: I'm plaining on adding OC heists, so what do you think of a little activism in a contract?**

**Ars****è****ne's Loadout:**

**Primary: **Clarion (Famas F1)

**Seconday:** Foriegn Legion (Modèle 1873)

**Throwable:** Throwing Dart

**Melee:** Arsène's cane

**Armor:** Two piece suit

**Perk Deck:** Gentleman Thief

T1: Queen's Necklace (15% increase to dodge chance when using a revolver, does not stack. Gives you 5 throwing darts that render people unconcious and unmovable with a 15% chance not to trigger pagers in stealth, in loud, they poison them for 5 seconds each.)

T3: Extraordinay Adventures (+10 concealment when using a suppresed assault rifle, throwing darts now poison for 7 seconds each)

T5: The Hollow Needle (You now get an extra 5 throwing darts, unconcious enemies will be harder to spot)

T7: The Escape of Arsène Lupin (40% chance to fool pager guy without using a page, throwing darts now have a 20% chance not to trigger a pager)

T9: Sherlock Holmes Arrives Too Late (60% chance to fool pager guy without using a page, throwing darts no longer trigger pagers and you get 3 more of them)

**Mask:** A typical mask used by the crew with a domino mask design

**Suit:** A red three piece suit with a white shirt and red tie alonside a red tophat, bassically Arsene in P5


	6. Chapter 6 - What About Twitch?

**Sokol848:** **Glad I'm the favorite :). That's an amazing idea for Rust so I may just do that. As for the activism, I'm thinking I could make a real plot that makes sense for Goat Simulator or I'll do something about a radical eco activist having them rob and temporarily shut down a factory that's intentionally dumping or maybe an anti nuke group has them steal and disable a nuke, perhaps even a raid on a terrorist training camp that 4Chan told them about (acctually hapened once, some guys on /pol/ found an ISIS training camp and got the Russians to do an airstrike on it). I'm still working on it. I might do the Sokol Vlad thing, I'm not sure yet. As for backstory, I'm going to keep it ambiguous but still elaborate on some things. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - What About Twitch?**

Dallas could not believe things had gone this far south. He knew he should have just shot the manager. Sure he would have lost $3,600 and Bain would scold him, but that man was the reason why they were in this mess. He must have been really angry about the crew cutting his thumb off to stifle the pain and call the cops. He poured cash into his duffle bag as his brother bagged some more cash, Wolf cut open deposit boxes, and Chains threw suppressing fire on the cops.

"Great job gang, now we need to get you out of here, Twitch has a solution, head to the meeting room." Bain said over their radios. They stumbled to the meeting room, weighed down by millions of dollars in cash. They reached the meeting room and a wall burst open. A bus sat where a smart board once was and Twitched waved at them.

"Head on in guys, van's just up ahead." the New Yorker exclaimed. The crew boarded the bus and followed Twitch to the van.

"Excellent job boys, I'm breaking out the brandy and cigars now." Bain beamed over the radio. The van screeched through the streets, narrowly avoiding police cars and stingers.

"Jesus, they won't let up." Twitch yelled. "I'm taking a detour, should be able to shake em!" Twitch veered into an alley and drove into a tunnel. They emerged to find a barricade awaiting them. The van burst through, leaving carnage in its wake. More and more cops showed up leaving Twitch in a state of his namesake.

"Oh man, oh man." Twitch groaned. "We ain't gonna lose em. We're gonna-" a loud crack rangout. Dallas turned to face Twitch and wished he hadn't. He was slumped over the wheel, a large hole in his head showed no chance of survival. The van crashed in a convenience store, the worst place they could be right now. The cops surrounded the building aiming AR-15's into the shop. Dallas slammed on the metal behind him.

"Wolf, cut through, we can still get out of this." Dallas groaned.

"I've got a chopper coming for you in sixty seconds." Bain said over the radio. "God, how could it go south?" sparks flew from the metal and a hole popped open. The crew climbed out, bags in hand. They rushed out the back of the building.

"Where's the chopper?" Chains yelled as he fired at the cops.

"Thirty seconds!" Bain replied. The chopper came in and the crew piled in. Dallas's brother suddenly grabbed him.

"What about Twitch? He's still in the van?" he asked.

"He's dead." Dallas responded. "He won't be coming with us." The chopper took off, taking them to the safehouse they knew and loved.

"Excellent job, Captain Winters." the commissioner grinned. "We have their driver down, the rest are soon to follow." Captain Winters nodded.

"Indeed. I would have taken out the leader if I could, but we'll be fine with the driver." Winters responded.

"I doubt that taking out Dallas would have stopped them." the commissioner began. "Bain could easily just take his place, there's no one as skilled as their driver. Without the driver, they can't do anything else without risking getting arrested."

"I honestly think we should raid their safehouse. We know where it is, we can take it on." Winters informed the commissioner.

"Baby steps, Winters." He responded. "That time will come soon enough. For now, we'll focus on putting a mole in the crew. It'll take some time, but have a man in mind. The other guy was good but they only got us one of them." the commissioner slid Winters a file. Winters looked at it and grinned.

"This'll do nicely."

* * *

**A/N: Again, a shorter chapter but I wanted to get this out of the way. A short mini chapter elaborating on past events. I may do more of these for character backstories and previous heists so be on the look out for those. No CQ this time, instead I'll tell what heist have happened before the events of Chapter 5**

**Heists:**

Standard bank and jewel heists

Transport heists

Transport Train heist

Alleso Heist (may actually retcon to be later cause I love this one)

Most of Vlad's heists (minus holiday and Goat sim)

Beneath the mountain

Big Bank

**A/N2:** **I'm gonna take a bit of a break so that I'm not pumping out chapters at a ridiculous rate so that I can make the next few longer and better. I don't work well if I rush myself so there won't be any updates for a while.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Phantoms and The Diamond

**Chapter 7 - The Phantoms And The Diamond**

Takumi, Dallas, Clover, and James waited outside of the McKendrick Museum for the second of the two new members. They could not for the life of them figure out which of the rich looking jerks was the one they were waiting for, until they saw a man in an almost all red suit finished with a top hat approach them. He had tanned white skin, black hair that was styled rather neatly, a thin mustache that sat just above his lip, and a golden can with a sphere decorating the top of it. The man grinned as he walked over to them.

"Bonjour, my new friends." the man greeted. "I am Arsène Lupin, please refer to me as Bernard d'Andrézey whilst we case the museum."

"Nice to meet you Arsène." Takumi Greeted with a bow. "I'm Takumi Carpenter."

"A pleasure, Monsieur Takumi." Arsène greeted.

"He's our Driver. I don't know why he decided to stick with us, he's not on contract anymore." Dallas began.

"I just like the thrill of the chase." Takumi answered.

"Anyway, I'm Nathan Steele, call me Dallas while on any jobs." Dallas introduced.

"Name's Rochelle, call me Clover." Clover introduced to Arsène.

"James Hoxworth, I'm Hoxton while on jobs." Hoxton introduced.

"Simply call me Arsène while on any jobs." Arsène boldly stated. The five of them entered the museum and split off after paying the ridiculous entry fee.

"Twenty bucks a person!" Dallas loudly whispered. "That's highway robbery!"

"Calm down Nathan." Takumi hissed. "You take the upstairs east, I'll case the downstairs completely." Takumi wandered the lower floors of the museum, marking the positions and view ranges of the security cameras as he wandered through the building. He pretended to admire an artifact, when an electrictrician rushed to the electrical box behind him.

"Stupid lasers." the electrician grumbled. "One box goes down and the rest have to reset, thank god this is the last. Why is the power for the lasers tied to the boxes anyway?" Takumi smirked. He drew the position of the box on his map and went to find the others. There were two down stairs, one in the open, and one behind a locked door. Two more were upstairs, one in the camera room and the other out in the open. Takumi finished his casing and left the museum with a slight smirk.

Arsène could not believe his luck. The Diamond was the prize they were after. Many a great thief had tried to nick the jewel, to no avail. And what was better, was that it could not have any less security. Sure the pressure plates would release teargas and sound an alarm if they stepped on them, but there were no laser emitters, no cameras, and the case The Diamond sat in wasn't alarmed.

"Do you have any questions about this Jewel sir?" the tour guide asked.

"_Oui_, are the rumors about The Diamond being cursed true?" Arsène asked.

"No sir." the woman answered enthusiastically. "It was discovered in Mongolia and none of it's owners have ever fallen to it's supposed curse."

"Then why did the owner get rid of it?" Arsène asked.

"I'm not sure, only the Museum curator knows." The tour guide stated. Arsène tipped his hat to the woman and wandered the museum, making note of where the cameras were and their blind spots. He then made a discovery that could make them even richer. Along the side of the room leading to The Diamond, was a segment of the museum's exterior they could place the Takumi Kid to have him get The Diamond, and perhaps any extra artifacts they happen to recover, leaving a perfect stop to plan a getaway. He wrote down a note of where the place was and left.

The five arrived at the safehouse and planned for their evening caper. The plan was that they would enter through the basement, disable the electrical boxes, disable the cameras, enter the treasure hall, remove the guards, raise the security gate, pick open the lock leading to The Diamond, secure a safe route to the gem, nab it, and leave. Takumi would drop the crew off at the front then drive to the small segment where he would be safe. All was planned out and they had a day until they needed to put the plan into motion, so Dallas decided to take Takumi to get a drink. They stopped in a bar that Dallas knew Huston frequented, an imitation of an english pub.

"So, is it safe to assume I'm not the first driver you had?" Takumi asked. Well this was just great.

"Yeah, you aren't." Dallas started. "Our first driver, a guy named Roscoe disappeared awhile back. The most recent one, Twitch, died on a job." the color drained from Takumi's face.

"How'd he die?" Takumi asked.

"He was shot by a sniper." Dallas sighed. "I think I know who-" Dallas was interrupted when a disturbingly familiar man entered the bar.

"You okay?" Takumi asked. Dallas pointed at the man with a slight shake to him.

"That's him, that's Captain Nevill Winters, the man who caused Twitch's death." Dallas spat.

Takumi listened to Dallas recount the tale of how Twitch died. The disturbing detail of how the hole in his head passed through him, and how the body was slumped over lifeless. Takumi could barely pay attention to Dallas after the tale came to a close. His head was brewing with thoughts.

_Am I putting myself at risk with these guys?_ Takumi thought. _Am I going to see Winters at some point? How can I prevent myself from facing the same fate as Twitch?_ A thought suddenly entered Takumi's mind. Dallas looked at Takumi.

"You wanna just head back to the safehouse?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, sure." Takumi responded. "Can't drink in the same place as that pig." Takumi gestured to Winters.

_Especially if I want to kill him._ Takumi spat in his head.

The museum was now closed and it was time to go for it. Dallas, Hoxton, Clover, and Arsène rushed out of the van just before it sped to its position. Clover was to follow Arsène to the security center on the main floor of the museum. She was honestly a bit relieved to be wearing a tactical uniform, she was worried the crew would decide on suits as their outfits. The balaclava she wore concealed all but her eyes, a job that would later be handled by quadoptic NODs worn on a skull mount over her balaclava, a setup the rest of the hiesters had. The one thing she had that no one else did was a set of lockpicking tools none of the others had. While the others used tension wrenches and lockpicks, Clover used a tension wrench and a bobby pin, the greatest lockpicking set ever. She picked the lock to the front entrance, pushing the tumblers that the lock operated with to specific points. She twisted the lock open and the heist had officially begun. She and Arsène were in the lobby, a set of marble stairs leading up sat ahead of them and two metal stairs leading down to the sides. Arsène looked at the completed map of the museum.

"Up ahead and to the left, no cameras to worry about." Arsène whispered in his very French accent. Clover nodded and slowly moved up the stairs. The rubber soles of her shoes made it rather easy to ascend the stairs without attracting attention, though Clover had yet to break them in yet. They came across a metal door labeled: 'Security' and Clover smirked under her mask. She took out a bobby pin and the tension wrench and picked open the lock. She was about to slide her P226 out of her webbing, when Arsène stopped her. He pulled a small dart out of his own webbing and entered the security room. Clover watched him raise the dart and sling it at the guard, making him fall to the floor. Arsène catched the guard mid fall and slumped him in the chair so it would seem the guard was asleep.

"What was that about?" Clover asked softly.

"The darts are loaded with an anesthetic that keeps him alive but unconscious, I found it's good at keeping the pagers from going off." Arsène explained. Clover nodded and walked to the electrical box. She examined the box, looking for a way to safely disable it and chose on shoving a knife through the wires and splitting them along the sides. The computer that held the footage shut off.

"Cameras are down." Clover said into her radio.

"Nice job Clover. You've still got." Hoxton answered Clover's statement.

"Never lost it bud." Clover responded.

"Let's keep going." Dallas stated. They moved through the halls slowly and methodically and Dallas broke the silence.

"So, what's the story with you Clover?" Dallas asked. Hoxton sighed as he lowered his NODs. Of course he had to ask while on the job.

"I was her teacher." Hoxton explained. "I caught her trying to rob and decided to teach her how to steal for real. Taught her everything she knows. Eventually, she did something that could not make me any more proud of her."

"What?" Dallas asked.

"She betrayed me." Hoxton said with pride. Dallas faced him, and though his face was obscured, Hoxton could tell he was making a 'WTF' face under his skii mask.

"We found out about a shipment of L95's going to Northern Ireland through Dublin." Hoxton began. "We were going to sell them to a gang, but Clover stole them for herself. When I found out, I told her how proud I was and let her keep the rifles as a memento. I think she ended up selling all but one of them to the IRA." They came across the exhibit where Driver had found the first Electrical box. Dallas opened the box and cut the wires inside. A set of lasers next to them shut down. They moved onto the next box, which was behind a locked door. Rather than try and pick the lock, Hoxton decided to just shoot the lock off. He drew his bolt action rifle and shot the lock. A muted bang snapped the lock off the door, somehow, no one heard it. Hoxton got in the room and broke the electrical box.

"Subtlety is not in your vocab, huh Hoxton?" Dallas chuckled.

"Shut it, wanker." Hoxton spat.

Arsène was ecstatic that they were so unbelievably close to stealing The Diamond. All that stood between the four of them and the legendary gem was a locked door. Madamè Clover was working on the lock while Monsieur Hoxton and Dallas took artifacts and tossed them to the getaway driver. Arsène could not help but chuckle softly as the thought of them escaping undetected occupied his mind.

"Got it, barely a secure lock." Clover chuckled out loud.

"The efforts of a true Lady Thief." Arsène complimented.

"Thank you." Clover said, her accent making 'you' sound like 'yoo'. The four thieves entered the grand hall containing the legendary gem, The Chinese Blue Diamond. A gem known for providing Genghis Khan and Hitler the psychotic rage needed to commit their atrocities. Supposedly, only those who embrace anarchy can wield it without going insane. Massive statues of chinese warriors lined the cave-like walls, lit only by fake torches. An electrical box sat in front of massive stone pressure plates.

"We better use the box to clear a good path." Hoxton sighed. The three inexperienced criminals investigated the fuse box. Asène sighed loudly. He got a running start and leapt onto one of the statues. He continued this until he was at The Diamond's display case. He lifted the glass case protecting the gem and swiped it. He slid it into his rig and hummed a merry tune as he made his return in an identical form.

"Show off." Hoxton spat.

"Just making our time faster." Arsène responded in a calm tone. The four calmly stalked over to the window to make their escape. Takumi stared at Arsène.

"Nice work, Monsieur Lupin." Takumi Complicated.

"You'll see even more, my friend." Arsène said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** **Whew, there we are! Chapter Seven is done! Hope you enjoyed, my next two heists are going to be one of my OC's and obviously Golden Grin. I'm hoping I can get these chapters done a bit quickly and I may give out another flashback if I feel up to it. I'm liking this so far and I'm glad it's going well. A few plot things for later, even though I'm going for an OC plot, I'm still using the Kataru. I'm also going to be adding my own little bits and pieces, even a special I had an idea for. Have a good one and stay healthy!**

**CQ: What are your favorite songs from a game that is not Payday? Mine are Mass Destruction and Burn My Dread (Persona 3), Finish The Fight (Halo 2), and Rules of Nature (Metal Gear Rising: Revengance)**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Golden Grin, Preplaning

**Sokol848: Teltale sure knows how to make the soundtrack fit the scene, that's for sure (I acctually started playin TTBatman Enemy Within so I know). Also, I hope you don't mind a little something later in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - The Golden Grin, Preplaning**

Dallas arrived back at the safehouse with a feeling of accomplishment. Maybe this Arsène fellow was a good decision for a new Ally. They had passed off The Diamond to The Dentist's courrier without arousing suspicion and were able to get the precious gem without sounding off any alarms. Once he was at the safe house, he entered the basement to speak with Baine and The Dentist directly.

"Glad you could do it, Dallas." Baine praised. "Nothing's too hard for the Payday Crew."

"I hope that's true." The Dentist commented. "As our final blunder together shall be the heist of an open casino in Vegas."

"I don't gamble." Dallas smirked.

"There's more to this particular casino than blackjack and rigged slot machines." The Dentist deadpanned. "The vault of the Golden Grin Casino contains more than just laundered money. There is an artifact in there I want. I will pay $2,000,000 for this artifact."

"How do we get to it?" Dallas asked.

"We'll drill it open, as usual." Bain said with his usual overconfidence.

"It's not that simple." The Dentist began. "A thermal lance tied to a heavy duty drill is not enough to breach this vault, fortunately, I know someone who can make a drill strong enough to penetrate this vault."

"Who?" Bain asked.

"A Russian hockey player and part time engineer, Sergei 'Sokol' Kozak." The Dentist stated. "He designed the drill you'll use to cut the vault open, he calls it the BFD."

"Big Fu**ing Drill?" Dallas jokingly asked.

"Yes, actually." The Dentist deadpanned.

"I'm guessing there's a catch?" Bain asked.

"He wants to get involved in this heist." The Dentist stated. "He'll rendezvous with you at Vegas International airport. Decide who you want on this heist and get them to vegas." The Dentist hung up, leaving Dallas and Bain alone.

"Who do you think might be good?" Dallas asked.

"Arsène and Wolf are definite musts, and I think it's time for Takumi to get a mask." Bain stated.

"What are you thinking about Takumi's mask?" Dallas asked.

"Let him make it." Bain sighed. "I gotta go, gotta work on insiders." Bain hung up. Dallas got up and looked for Takumi, who was in the garage working on the van with Houston.

"Hey, Takumi." Dallas called out.

"Oh, hey Dallas." Takumi said as he slid out from under the van. "Need something?"

"You want in on our next heist?" Dallas asked.

"Sure, why not?" Takumi responded.

"Good, you'll need a mask for this one." Dallas stated.

"Ight. How do I get one?" Takumi asked.

"I know a guy." Dallas grinned. "We'll need your car."

Gage took a sip of coffee as he snapped the AR's upper receiver back into place. He suddenly heard the sound of tires screeching. The door to his humble shop opened and two people stepped in. His old friend Dallas greeted him with a wave and a smile, while a new person stared in awe at the various firearms sitting around the place.

"You sure we're safe here?" the new guy asked.

"We're good, Gage has been hit by ATF, Customs, and the FBI several times and he never talks, they've never pinned a crime on him." Dallas stated. "He even served with Chains."

"That I did, buddy." Gage smiled. "What can I do for ya?"

"This is our new driver, Takumi." Dallas explained. Gage was confused.

_Wasn't Twitch their driver?_ Gage mused.

"Twitch died." Dallas sighed, obviously sensing Gage's thoughts.

"Dang, sorry about that." Gage sighed. "Anything I can do for you?"

"I need a mask." Takumi stated. "I need it for a job."

"Mask huh?" Gage muttered. "I can do that. Follow me." Gage beckoned Takumi and wheeled himself to another room. Inside were various crafting supplies. Drill presses, clamps, sanders, and painters pallets.

"Woah…" was all Takumi could muster.

"Like it?" Gage asked with a grin. "Make your mask, first one's on the house." Takumi picked up a mask shaped like a motorcycle helmet. He then set it on a table and spray painted it black. He then used tape and whie spray paint to give it black stripes. Finally, he somehow found a calligraphy brush Gage had no idea he had and wrote something on the helmet. After letting it dry for a few minutes, Takumi and Gage left the back room and Dallas seemed impressed. The helmet was white with black stripes along the length and height of the helmet, and the mask bore Japanese characters on it. On the left, it read 'Deja Vu' on the right, it read 'Jamais Vu'. The mask certainly fit the guy, especially considering the way Gage assumed he drove.

"I like it." Dallas said with a smile. "Why don't you pick out a rifle? You need to be able to defend yourself."

"I'm not a gun guy though." Takumi admitted. "I only just recently learned how to shoot."

"I've got plenty of guns a beginner can work with." Gage informed him.

"You also killed three federal agents." Dallas deadpanned.

"Dang, we got a badass over here." Gage chuckled. "Take your pick of anything and I'll ring you up." Takumi looked around for a bit, evaluating each of the weapons he saw. He eventually picked up an assault rifle and handed it to Gage. Gage took a peek at the rifle, a Howa 89 assault rifle.

"Nice choice." Gage commented.

"My dad used one when he served in Japan." Takumi commented. "He seemed disappointed when he had to request a discharge so we could move for mom's work." Gage wasn't aware if this was normal for him or just a one time thing. He chose to ignore it and ring up Takumi.

"That'll be $7,200." Gage stated. "Or 785,511 Yen." he added as a joke. Takumi took out his wallet but Dallas stopped him.

"It's on me." he said with a smile. They paid for the rifle and left the shop. Gage couldn't help but wonder how Takumi was quickly able to recognize the rifle.

Takumi hated planes. They were loud, hard to understand, and they always made him drowsy. He was not one of those types to clap when the plane landed, he actually hated those people, but he did breathe a sigh of relief when the plane landed. He collected his bags and moved to his position. He grabbed the Limo Bain rented for the heist and put on his chauffeur disguise. He waited for the crew at the baggage claim, holding a sign that read 'Steele'. He soon saw his boss, Good old Dallas. Alongside him stood the Frenchman he was familiar with from The Diamond heist, a bald man who was vaguely Sweedish, and rather buff looking brown haired man who was obviously Russian. The last one was clearly the new guy brought along for the heist.

"Takumi, great to see you." Dallas smiled. When he approached.

"Great to see you Nathan, I mean Mr. Steele." Takumi said. He knew he had to keep up the ruse, but it was just so hard to pretend he was a personal chauffeur.

"You too. This is Sergei. You can call him Sokol." Dallas introduced, buturching the codename as 'Soak-ol'.

"I told you, it's pronounced 'Sock-ol'." Sokol groaned in a Russian accent. "Anyway, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Takumi smiled. "Let's get you to the hotel." Takumi escorted them to a limo and put their bags into the trunk. He then drove them all to a Hotel facing the Golden Grin Casino.

"Bain told me that the place isn't too big." Takumi explained as he got into some loungewear. "You guys will case the joint while I speak to our insider online. That's the job Bain gave me."

"No need to explain it. We'll head out now." Arsène stated as they left the hotel. Takumi yawned as he pulled his laptop out of his bag. He opened it up and opened a chat app Bain made for him and the insider. He sent a chat request to the insider, who accepted.

_[You are now chatting with Sokol848, have fun!]_

[Sokol848]: Is this working?

[You]: Yep, how are things there?

[Sokol848]: Wish I had a better pay, but other than that, I'm fine.

[You]: Ready to get down to business?

[Sokol848]: Yep, what does Bain need?

[You]: What happens when an alarm goes off?

[Sokol848]: Skylights close w/metal shutters, vault can only be opened from the inside until the alarm is turned off, and all guests and non security employees are evacuated.

[You]: You have access to anything good as maintenance/sanitation?

[Sokol848]: Yep, everything but the vault and security armory, both need a three digit code.

[You]: Who has the code?

[Sokol848]: Security chief has the 1st digit, manager has the second, and the mob guy who owns the joint. Mob guy never lets it leave his side, manager keeps it in his safe, security chief in his office.

[You]: Is there a way to keep the skylight from closing?

[Sokol848]: Yep, I'll shove a wrench in the closing mechanism tonight. Should keep it from closing.

[You]: Thanks, also, would it be possible for you to send me a copy of the building schematics?

[Sokol848]: Srry, can't.

[You]: It's fine, anything you can do to help would be appreciated.

[Sokol848]: I know the vault is under one of the roulette tables. I'll make sure the lights are on as bright as possible so that your blimp can get here faster.

[You]: Good, you sure you won't lose your job?

[Sokol848]: I'm one of 3 maintenance workers, they can't afford to lose me.

[You]: Thank you. I'll make sure Bain wires you your pay and mails you a signed Sokol trading card, per the arrangement.

[Sokol848]: Thanks, I gtg, breaks almost up. Good luck!

_[Sokol848 has disconnected, chat ended]_

Everything was set, it was time to set this plan in motion.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry this took so long! I had a bit of writers block. Anyway, Takumi has his mask now, what will this mean for him? Also, our boy Sokol is here! Hope you don't mind him not having much role in this chapter, but he's gonna be a hug factor in part two. I love Golden Grin when going loud, it's one of my favorite loud heists. From now on, heists will be in one of two formats: two part for planing and action, or one part ****quickie. Hope you enjoyed and have a good day!**

**CQ: My OC heist is going to involve the Kotaru, but which would you prefer? Something involving occult magic stuff, or a normal heist to steal something wierd? I have plans for both and the story will progress the same way regardless, so I want your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Golden Grin, The Heist

**Sokol848: **Makes sense, we need him for plot reasons and such. That and I want him to interact with Arsène.

* * *

**Chapter Nine - The Golden Grin, The Heist**

Sokol sat and listened to Dallas explain the plan for this heist. It was not very simple. They would start by ramming a limo driven by Takumi into the casino entrance. They would then break into the Casino armory and steal some C4 that was inside. Sokol didn't care why they had C4, but how they could get the C4. They needed to find three codes, one in the locker room, one in the manager's office, and one carried by the casino's pit boss. Then, they would use that C4 to blow up one of the roulette tables to reveal the vault. Following that, they would set off fireworks so that Bile, the crew's pilot, could drop off Sokol's beautiful BFD. To be fair, it was a Plasma Arc Cutter, but he liked the name. Once the drill was set up, they'd drill it into place and turn it on. They'd need to keep the BFD supplied with water to keep it from overheating, otherwise it would break. After about five minutes, the BFD would be done drilling through the vault. Once inside, they'd get access to the Artifact and bag it for The Dentist. They'd secure it in a Van placed out back, along with anything else they happened to come across, and escape. Overall, a good plan. The crew all grabbed their gear bags and moved to the limo where Takumi was already waiting in his mask. He lowered the mask of the helmet and drove. Sokol was ready for this, and he sure hoped everyone else was.

* * *

The crew piled out of the car, only shooting anyone who shot at them. Wolf and Dallas prevented everyone from leaving the casino floor. Arsène stared over them as they wrapped zip ties or riot cuffs on the civilians.

"I'll give them the speech." Sokol called out. "Arsène, you stay with me. Wolf, Dallas, Driver, you find the codes." The others nodded and went off to find the codes.

"Shut up and listen." Arsène yelled at the civilians. Sokol nodded.

"Listen up. This is a robbery." Sokol informed them. "We aren't after your money, we're after the Casino's money. Just keep quiet and think of your family and we won't kill you. Just shut up, keep still, and this will be over soon." the sounds of sirens rang out from outside.

"This is the Police." a loud voice suddenly boomed out. "Surrender yourselves now."

"F*** off!" Sokol shouted at the cops. Arsène rolled his eyes under his mask. Takumi approached him with a bag of C4.

"Table right under the skylight, the one Sokol's standing on." Takumi stated. Arsène nodded and Takumi and Sokol got the civilians out of the way. It was honestly a shame what they were doing to this place, the architecture was beautiful. The aesthetic was very roman, with a soft tan color and a massive golden smile overlooking the red casino floor. Arsène finished setting the charges. He stepped back as Wolf maniacally cackled with the detonator in hand. He depressed the pulger on the detonator, sending out a loud explosion. The fireworks then went off, an obvious sign that Dallas was thinking ahead. Another alert came from the police.

"We are sending in a negotiator to discuss terms of surrender." The police stated. Dallas approached Arsène.

"You keep Wolf and Sokol under control." Dallas ordered. "Driver and I are going to speak to the negotiator."

"Understood, _Mon Due._" Arsène afrimed. Something told him this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Negotiations had gone south, which was fine by Sokol. Apparently, things were fine until the negotiator accidentally revealed the negotiation was actually an elaborate scheme for an ambush. This ended in both Dallas and Takumi shooting him. Now, there were SWAT trying to stop them. The BFD was inching closer and closer to the vault ceiling, and wolf and Dallas were ready to set it in place. This left Sokol, Arsène, and Takumi to defend the two. Arsène was certainly a fine shooter, but Sokol could tell Takumi was struggling with his own rifle. He held by the magazine and the stock was inches away from his shoulder. Sokol rushed over to Takumi.

"Let me help you." Sokol stated. "Press the stock into your shoulder, stay upright, and hold it by the hand guard." Takumi followed these orders and continued to fire, with much more success than before. Sokol took a moment to examine Takumi, he was somewhat athletic from the looks of it, though he certainly seemed strained by his tactical vest. A loud beeping went off, the BFD was in place. Sokol dashed towards it while he was ducked and fiddled with the controll panel while Dallas and Wolf screwed the device in place. The arc cutter started, slowly cutting open the fools gold vault. Sokol took a look at the attached timer, two minutes, faster than he thought, but it was using a lot more water than he anticipated.

"Anything else we can do?" Dallas asked. Sokol thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, find a hose and hook it up to one of the bathroom sinks," Sokol ordered. "Then run that hose to a cooling tank." Dallas nodded and ran off to do so. Wolf stared at the cutter, and signaled Sokol to run off. He rolled his eyes and opened fire on the cops after turning around. After a few minutes that felt like hours, the vault roof fell, revealing the glittering safe, and the threat inside. As it turns out, they forgot a variable, a bulldozer was stationed inside. His all black armor carried a face plate that guarded his vulnerable head, and he wielded the terrifying Izhmash 12 Automatic Shotgun. Sokol got a few shots in on him, but had to dive to cover after the Dozer fired a volley of shots at him. Dallas rushed over with Arsène and the two got to work on something. Arsène handed Dallas a few throwing knives and a roll of duct tape. Dallas then wrapped the grenade in tape and knives, then handed it to Sokol. He got up, pulled the pin, released the hammer, and tossed it into the vault. It stuck to the Dozer's armor and went off in a brilliant display of explosive work.

"Driver!" Dallas shouted. "Get to the van, wait for us there, be ready to drive." Takumi nodded and rushed over to the van. Dallas, Wolf, Arsène, and Sokol dropped into the vault. Wolf signaled Sokol to follow him. Sokol did so, running over to a strangely fortified door. Wolf strapped a brick of C4 to the door and set it off. The door blew open revealing the contents of the room. Behind a laser grid and sitting on a table was a decently sized box. It was made of dark wood, most likely mahogany, and was covered in meticulously crafted design of a pyramid emblem in the middle. Sokol brushed past the lasers and stuffed the box in his duffle bag. He left the security room and followed the rest of the crew, who had bags stuffed with gold, cash, and jewels out of the vault and into the security center.

It was immediately obvious when they left the vault that the cops were making one last push. Hordes of SWAT pushed towards them, with little effect. They made it to the van, stuffing bags in the back. Sokol rushed to the front seat with Driver and gave a signal. Driver began to drive as he called a number on a disposable phone.

"Bain, it's me." Driver stated. "We're making our escape, where do I go?"

"Vegas International." Bain responded. "I have a cargo plane waiting for you on runway 6, engines are running so hurry up." Takumi gave a soft grunt as affirmation and sped down the road, making drifts and sudden turns that left Sokol impressed. The van busted through a wire fence, rushing towards the cargo plane.

"Bain, make 'em start take off." Takumi spat. Some chatter came over the phone and the plane began moving. As the van inched towards the plane, Takumi hung up the call, shot the phone, and tossed it out the window. The van bounced into the plane just as the ramp lowered and the plane took off. Sokol turned to face Takumi, who was obviously nervous.

"I want you to make sure I stay in the back next time." Sokol chuckled.

* * *

"I have the package, I'm wiring payment to you and your crew now." The Dentist deadpanned over the call. "This concludes our business." The hangup tone of his phone went off and Bain silently celebrated. He popped open a bottle of aged wine and poured it into a glass. As he took a sip of the blood red liquid, a call came on Bain's disposable phone. He accepted the call with a cautious urgency.

"This is Bain." He said into the phone. An unrecognizable voice responded.

"Hello Bain." it began. "Your crew took something of ours, so we want them to take something for us."

"What do you want taken?"

"An artifact." the voice responded. "In particular, a book that GenSec has been carrying for the US Government. It will be held in the vaults of GenSec Arena. We have identified the best possible time to take the weapon being during a concert that will be held there. We will give further details when the time comes. We will be paying you for this, of course."

"Who are you?" Bain demanded.

"We are the Kataru." it stated. "We will give further information when the time comes." The call hung up. Bain cursed under his breath and finished his wine. This was not what he expected to be the crew's next blunder.

* * *

**A/N:** **And it's done! Golden Grin has been hit and the crew has been given a new goal. As for future heists, this next one is heavily based off the Alesso heist with a twist. The coming heists are mostly going to be OCs based off heist from other games. Particularly, they're going to draw significant influence from GTAV Heists cause I just bought the game and I'm almost at the end. No CQ this time, but have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Arena

**Sokol848: Lmao it could happen. Also, sorry for the late update. I lost motivation to write but I'm back and more motivated than ever!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Setting Up**

Something was very wrong, Garret could tell from a mile away. He wasn't answering his calls, he was being more secluded about what he's having GenSec do, and he's heard him speak in tongues on more than one occasion. Garret stared at the old files he dug up, he may have hated the obsession with digitally recording files, but this handwriting. A sudden knock came on his door.

"Come in." Garret muttered. A young man entered the room. He was about 5'10, he had a clean shaven face, very short dirty blonde hair, and an aura of kindness to him. He was wearing a set of office wear most field agents wore when at the regional offices.

"Hello commissioner." the young man said. "I heard you were working late so I got you some coffee.'' The man set a mug of black coffee and some cream and sugar packets on the desk.

"Thank you agent." Garret said blankly.

"I also thought you might need these." the agent added with a sly whisper. He set a few tiny bottles of whiskey on the desk. Garret let a soft smile hit his face.

"Thank you." He started. "What's your name?"

"Special Agent Roland Owens sir." the agent responded.

"Take a seat, Roland." Garret ordered, Roland obeyed. "You know about the Payday Crew, right?"

"Yes sir." Roland responded.

"Well, we've been working with GenSec to deal with them. But something's wrong, Winters, the guy who's been working with us, has been really shady." Garret explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Roland asked with a demanding, yet submissive tone.

"Wait." Garret stated. "I want to see what Winters will do next, then, we may need to make some drastic decisions."

"How drastic?" Roland asked.

"Decisions so drastic we may both get blacklisted and sent to ADX Florence." Garret sighed.

* * *

Takumi stepped out of the car and entered the arena. He was dressed differently from normal. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt, alongside a pair of fake glasses with a camera built into them. As he walked around, Bain remotely took pictures of any security he could find. The security was too tight for a standard sports arena. The security cameras were Titan Industries Warfare Cameras, specialized cameras made to be used in bases in an active warzone. The cameras were essentially unbreakable, not even a ten megaton blast could destroy them. The guards were no cake walk either, each guard carried a taser, a Chimano 88 handgun, and tier three plate carriers. Whatever Gen Sec was guarding here, it was valuable, dangerous, or both.

"Okay, we've got security nailed down. Dallas, and Arsène are mapping out the floorplan as we speak." Bain informed takumi through a bluetooth earpiece. "The pass the Kataru gave you should lead you backstage, meet up with the inside there." Takumi nodded to no one in particular and moved through the modern arena to the backstage area. He showed a security guard his pass, and was allowed through. Backstage were a few stage hands, makeup artists, and a suited man sitting down, writing something in a notebook. The man looked up at Takumi and smiled.

"Everyone out, we need privacy for this." the man ordered. "Good to see you sir, you must be Bain's guy."

"I am, what have you got for us?" Takumi responded.

"I've got your way into the vault." the contact smiled. "The concert in three weeks is a ruse, to keep people distracted from a transport of valuable goods."

"Let me guess, money and our target?" Takumi asked.

"Bingo." the contact responded. "The best option is for you and the crew to intercept the transports as they move to the arena, then pose as Gen Sec to waltz right into the vault and take whatever they give you."

"Thank you, I'll talk to Bain and get a crew set up." Takumi stated. He left the backstage area and walked out of the arena.

* * *

"The book will be moved when?" the heavily filtered voice asked.

"Three weeks, during the Alesso Concert." Winters responded. "We'll be outsourcing this to that new upstart company, Paradox."

"Good idea, keep the Payday Crew off of it's tail." the voice responded. "And what of the prisoners?"

"Taken care of, they're in a secure location." Winters responded.

"Good, this will work." the voice said with an audible laugh. "I am certain there are forces who would wish for our demise. Just uphold your end of the bargain, and infinite knowledge will be yours."

* * *

"Let's go over the plan one last time." Dallas called out. "Intel tells us the transport will not be Gen Sec anymore, it's Paradox."

"That's the new group, right?" Takumi asked. Dallas shot a finger gun at Takumi.

"Bingo." Dallas responded. "We have an ambulance we'll park in its path. When it stops, Arsène, Clover, Driver, and I will block off the escape routes and take over the transport. Chains and Jacket will move the vehicles and barriers we use. Once we get there, we use fake IDs to get them to trust us and move into the arena. Once there, they'll give us the cash and the Artifact."

"Those transports have GPS, how do you plan on dealing with that?" Clover demanded.

"Easy, the transport will be moved to a secure location where we'll off load the cargo onto another car." Dallas explained. "The contractor will be waiting for us there, he'll pay us for the item, and he'll make sure we won't have to deal with any heat."

"Sounds like easy money." Takumi commented.

"It will be, just don't screw up and we'll get out of this one with a decent stack." Dallas said with a smile.

"Crew is enroute to the transport." Roland spoke into his radio. He had no clue that this was what he'd be doing. When he joined the FBI he really just wanted to look at people's browsing history and maybe try for HRT, not sit on a rooftop with a pair of binoculars spying on the most dangerous criminals in the whole of DC.

"You have any idea what they're after?" Garret asked the field agent.

"No sir." Roland responded. "The transport's empty. I did find out that that particular transport is picking something up for Gen Sec, and it has GPS tracking."

"Got it, get the ground and tail it using the GPS." Garret ordered. "I want to know what Gen Sec is hiding."

* * *

**A/N: There we go, finnaly released chapter 10. Noticing a huge pattern of late updates, sorry about that. It may be obvious what this based off of, the smart choice for the Union Depository heist in GTA V. As for Roland and Garret, I decided I wanted to make the FBI have more involvment in this. It felt dumb to me how in the game Garret was in contact with the badguys and did nothing, so I wanted to do some more stuff with him. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**CQ: My plans for the next heists so far are something like the Humane Raid in GTA Online, a more elaborate Casino Heist, and series of Activism things based a few of my favorite missions in CoD MW (So the NVG missions). So let me know what you think would work best.**


End file.
